Pensées, Une explications, une étreinte et un Dire
by I Hide My Pain Behind A Smile
Summary: Helen pense à son passé et les bonnes vieilles journées intil la rejoint au sommet du sanctuaire, ils parlent de la Nuit dans l'enfance de Will, ce qui arrive quand Will est confronté à son passé.


**Nouveau français, désolé si j'ai eu quelque chose de mal.**

Helen Magnus regardé par-dessus tout la vieille ville et sourit, elle était toujours belle, la nuit, plus encore après la pluie, la pluie avait cessé juste bucketing bas, mais le ciel semblait qu'il était prêt pour plus. Elle a enveloppé sa chemise de nuit serré autour d'elle contre le vent, elle se retourna pour regarder sur la rivière, l'eau s'écraser contre les banques, le son était réconfortant pour elle, la mort d'Ashley reste hantée, qui pèse sur sa tête comme un nuage d'orage, elle se sentait honte, il était de sa faute, elle avait mené droit Ashley et Henry dans les mâchoires de la cabale, sans réfléchir, ne se souciant pas d'appeler pour voir si elles étaient ok comme elle est allé chercher le Sang Source, donc immergé dans la ville de les Vampires vieux, ayant 4 des 5 ensemble, leurs esprits brillants comme la pensée. Helen repensé à l'époque en 1800, les cinq travaillent ensemble à Oxford, en explorant la science aux longueurs pas d'autres avaient même rêvé. Elle sourit en se rappelant les nuits qu'ils avaient passé autour d'un feu, John assis à côté d'elle, ses bras enroulés autour d'elle, aussi réconfortant que pourrait être, Nikola être aussi arrogants que jamais, assis près du feu dans un fauteuil, James et Nigel rire une plaisanterie Nigel avait ramassé dans un pub. Ceux avait été le jour faciles, avant elle était devenue chef du Réseau du sanctuaire, avant d'avoir eu Ashley, avant elle avait rencontré Will.  
>«Helen» Une voix retentit dans la porte, elle se retourna pour voir Will.<br>»Hélène?" Elle a demandé.  
>"Désolé, Magnus" Il murmura: «Je ne pensais pas que tu serais ici, je pensais que tu serais dans votre bureau de finition de vos documents à partir de ce matin, j'ai entendu tu as un gros tas"<br>Elle hocha la tête: «Je n'ai, je l'ai terminé environ une demi-heure» Elle détourna de lui et sur la rivière encore, «C'est beau ici jusqu'à n'est ce pas?" Elle a demandé.  
>Il hocha la tête, "Yer mais j'ai toujours cette peur ou de la hauteur"<br>«Compréhensible» Elle répondit: "Tu as toujours été"  
>"Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là?" Il a demandé, "Pourquoi tu n'a pas pu sauver ma mère?"<br>«Votre mère vous aimait tant, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de vous voir blessée, elle a tout essayé pour vous maintenir sûr, elle savait la créature était après elle, elle savait que c'était la fermeture sur elle aussi, elle m'a appelé et m'a demandé de mon aide, j'ai tout essayé pour assurer sa sécurité, elle a refusé de quitter sa maison mais, j'ai perdu deux de mes gens ce soir-là, l'autre a été gravement blessée, elle est désormais la tête du Sanctuaire australien "Elle lui a dit, sa voix douce .  
>Il hocha la tête, "Merci pour me dire que, Magnus"<br>«Pas de problème» Elle sourit plus à lui, "Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout d'un coup?"  
>Il haussa les épaules: «J'ai trouvé une photo d'elle ce matin, j'étais juste curieux"<br>Elle lui serra le bras, «La curiosité peut être un péché, va" Elle sourit, tristement sur lui comme elle a commencé à marcher vers la porte et le toit.  
>"Magnus" Il a appelé, comme elle descendait les escaliers, elle se retourna vers lui: «Oui, Will"<br>«Pourquoi avez-vous essayer de l'aider?"  
>«Je crois en la paix, Will, aider les gens est la seule chose qui me fait passé tous les jours" Elle sourit tristement vers lui encore, «Vivre pendant 158 ans a ses malédictions, en regardant les gens vieillissent et meurent pendant que vous restez exactement les mêmes, il n'est pas facile, en aidant ce qui me donne la volonté d'aller sur le même si elle peut être difficile, je crois que chaque vie a une valeur et que chacun doit être préservée aussi, elle était juste une personne qui cherche de l'aide et j'ai été l'un à l'offrir, elle a été si courageux, votre mère, j'ai beaucoup appris de son "<br>Il vint se placer à côté d'elle, «I. .. Je vous remercie beaucoup"  
>Helen sourit, "Pas besoin de grâce"<br>Will l'a tirée dans une étreinte, à son grand choc, il sentit son aller tendue mais après un moment elle a ramolli et le serra de retour, elle lui caressa les cheveux rassurante: «Une personne sage m'a dit une fois de ne jamais peur de ce qui s'est passé dans le passé parce c'est exactement ce qu'il est, le passé »Elle murmura:" j'ai espéré en me disant vous ce que vous laisser aller de cette partie de votre vie et de se concentrer sur le présent, vous avez tellement de potentiel, Will, je l'espère, vous voyez que "

**Hayy.  
>S'il vous plaît robinet qui petit bouton en bas en bas et de l'examen, la critique de bienvenue, je veux améliorer mon écriture plus facile de faire une lecture pour mes lecteurs.<br>****Poster une évaluation ... ****si vous voulez que je continuer à écrire cette histoire, sinon, je vais finir comme un one-shot.  
>Merci.<br>M.**


End file.
